Masses for the Masses
by Miss Ami-chan
Summary: A story about how Juri came to be in the council. Some JxR hints so far as they can canonically go; and of course, Touga being Touga.
1. Chapter 1

"I need you to cover practice today," he says, parrying, and trying to skirt around to where he thinks I'm open.

I look at him sideways without moving my head, "Oh?" I ask, slipping to one side and avoiding the blow. The epees meet again, a slight chink, "What's come up?"

"Something I need to do," he puts up a hand, almost effortlessly blocking, despite the apparent carelessness, "It's all I'm going to tell you. Are you going to be there?"

"I'm always there," I tap his shoulder with the 'point' of the sword.

He nods, removing the mask, before bowing sword raised to his face.

I take off mine, and look over at him, "If I ask what it is you have to do. Will I get an answer?"

"No."

I nod, removing my own mask, and surveying the hall that will be filling momentarily. We come a half hour early normally to spar and warm up before the rest of the club arrives. So we're guaranteed at least _one_ decent match out of the afternoon.

"But I'll go now. Let me know how things go."

I nod, glancing at the clock on the high wall of the gymnasium as he goes. Perhaps this is student council; but from what little I understand, of their commitments...they don't seem to actually do...I give momentary consideration to the fact that he left himself open to a fairly simple maneuver. Whatever this is has him pre-occupied, so it's best he not be here. To lose to a lower-ranking member would endanger the power-balance.

It's supposed to mean a surge of power, lauding over the opponent, to be victorious. After almost a dozen, I switch out and allow someone else the 'honor' of my place. Each person who loses then trades out; and so it goes, until everyone has had several turns, or the time allotment for the gym is over, whichever comes first.

Ruka does not make it back, before either of those is done, and I send them back to the changing rooms. I wait until they're all signed back out and the watching crowd has cleared before I change, then I grab a bite to eat in the dining hall and make my way to our usual meeting spot, by way of the lockers again, for my sword.

There are some boys sparring with brooms in the main court yard near the rose-cage. Students here and there, all semi-familiar because I make it a point to know things; the mind needs something to occupy itself with, and putting names to faces, to misdemeanors is often more interesting than a book you have to read for class.

Ruka is already there. He gets to his feet and spins around, _en guarde _as I approach, "It's unlike you to dawdle," he mock-chides, trying to jab towards me to enunciate his point.

"Did your thing go well?" I reply, ignoring the jab, and parrying.

"Comme-ci, comme-ca," he responds, "How was the crowd?" We carry on with the fight, as is customary. Ruka has several times made the comment about 'bored rich kids, and idle hands being the devil's playground,' at least as yet, no one has uncovered this little area, or at least if they have, they leave well enough alone aside from the fact that he has his other 'bored rich kid' occupation of the supposed student council. If we did something like this out in the main area, there would be a crowd gathered before we knew it. There are spectators enough at most of the fencing, and kendo club meets.

"The usual, for the most part. Filby is actually managing to not drop his weapon every other attempted parry; but still appears to be a waste of generously given time."

Ruka nods, "I will speak with him before I leave."

The emphasis is not lost, but I try not to let it show, and give over the advantage that I won when he was similarly distracted this afternoon, "The term is not quite over. Where are you going?"

A vague look crosses his face for a moment, and he lowers his sword. Given his expression I don't press the advantage, "I wish it were on vacation," he says.

"Then where is it if it's not?"

"I have to go away," he answers.

I don't press from that point. We all have things we don't talk about. He may tell me later, if I win.

"I have another favor to ask of you. I would like you to come with me to the student council."

"You know my opinion on the student council."

"All the more reason why you should," he nods.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Ruka wants me to attend a council meeting with him tomorrow. I suppose I shouldn't, therefore, be surprised to find a small square envelope, held closed with an embossed rose foil sticker tacked to my door when I get back to my room.

I've seen them on Ruka's locker before, names inscribed in calligraphy. This one has something other than paper inside it. I hear it slide the short distance from one side of the envelope to the other as I pull it off the door.

_A game for bored rich kids...not to be taken seriously. _

_Forgive me for saying so then, but isn't the student council really supposed to be concerned with say school dances? Next year's election? The lack of variety in the lunch room? Has there even ever been an election? _

_There are elections...they're anonymous. You're unimpressed?_

_Highly. _

The envelope seems dangerous, sitting there against the vase, looking at me.

Ruka's attitude is getting to me. I just personified a stupid envelope.

I shower. I change. I go to bed.

The envelope is still there in the morning, right where I left it, having neither the back bone nor the force of will to grow legs or eyes and walk away. I pick it up.

The object inside slides again. It's round. I can see its outline against the confines of the paper. A ring.

This should also not surprise me.

The only thing most of this 'council' has in common aside from pompous prick attitudes is those rosy signet rings, and the white uniforms.

Do they even do anything?

I dress, and take the letter with me, with my books. Inside them. Hidden. I'm good at things like that. I'm not about to open it, given I don't understand all their strange rules and rulings. I don't like being backed into a corner.

Sometime since yesterday Ruka has posted notification that I will take his place as Fencing Captain, so there is buzz about that.

Peons don't seem to even have a pretense vote around here. They don't seem to mind either.

Ruka shows up after second period, waiting across the hall. He falls in step with me, "The council is meeting now," he says.

"The council can wait. I have class."

"No, you don't."

There's something in the tone that makes me not argue the point. I follow him to the terrace they meet on. There are three up there already, two male, and one female. I recognize Kiryuu and Kyouchi, and the girl, but I don't know her name.

Kiryuu was slouched on a patio chair, where as Kyouchi and the girl are on a long bench that has a flower patterned cushion on it. His head rests in her lap, but she's reading and not paying attention to him.

Kiryuu gets up as the elevator door slides shut behind us, "Ah, you found her, I see..." he directs towards Ruka, and comes over beaming, arms wide, "So, what do you think of the place?"

I merely look at him.

He stops a foot or so away and eyes me, "I've heard you're not to be underestimated," he remarks, and pulls out a chair, "Come, sit."

I remain standing.

He sighs.

"I believe I am owed some kind of explanation before my life is over run by an organization I did not ask to join." I make my point by producing the offending envelope and tossing it towards the table. There's a clink of metal hitting glass, and a gasp from over by the couch. Kyouchi is standing now, and as he walks over the girl picks up her book and follows him, clasping it in front of her.

"You didn't open it?" Kyouchi exclaims, as though this is unheard of.

"I'm not interested in _your_ game." I point out.

Kiryuu laughs.

Kyouchi looks as though he's about to burst, but Kiryuu leads him over to the other side of the terrace, which is quite a ways.

Ruka looks a bit pale, "I didn't realize you would get an envelope," he remarks.

"Why did you mention me to them?"

"Because you're good; and because I know you—I figured you'd keep an eye on things for me."

"And do what exactly? I have no real idea what this is about. I don't like it." It's then I realize the girl is still standing there, watching us, "And who is this, anyway?"

"This is Himemeya Anthy," Ruka says, "She's the one we duel for."

I give him a more severe look, "What makes you think I would be interested in that?"

"I didn't, as I said, I thought perhaps you would just keep an eye on things. I..." he falters, "The whole thing is complicated."

"Un-complicate it or I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave..."

"Then you better explain to me how you think you're going to hold me here."

"If _End of the World_ sent you a letter then you're involved somehow. You wouldn't be just an observer."

"End of the World?"

"The rules of the game are very complicated."

"Not really..." Kiryuu breezes over, "but I can see with you," he waves at me, "you're going to take some convincing. We duel for Anthy, the Rose Bride, whoever holds her, i.e. the current winner of the duel, holds the power to revolutionize the world."

I try not to snort, "The power to what?"

"The power of miracles," he continues, "the power to revolutionize the world," he repeats, "It's all very clear."

"And where is your proof exactly?"

"I could show you," Kyouchi blusters, moving towards Anthy.

"Uh-uh-uh," Kiryuu waggles a finger at him as though he's a child trying to take an extra cookie, "Juri has not accepted her ring, therefore you cannot Duel."

Kyouchi pauses, and looks back at him, obviously put out at not being able to show off.

"Juri is not going to accept the stupid ring," I retort, "Juri is leaving. You people are all insane. I don't know how you got mixed up in all of this, Ruka, but it's probably a good thing you're leaving."

I go back towards the elevator and down.

I find myself shaking as I walk back down the corridor, and back to class. I walk in and sit down, and take note of the fact that the teacher doesn't say anything about me having missed almost the entire period. She hands me the notes I missed as I leave, actually as I read them, the notes cover the entire class. So, she knew I was going to be gone and wasn't expecting me back. The same thing happens when I get to the next class. The teacher is surprised to see me there, and already has notes for me.

On the one hand it means I don't have to pay attention, I can sit in the back of the class and fume. Does accepting these notes equal the same as accepting the ring? Suddenly hits me. Aside from the fact that I'm trying to ignore that I'm genuinely curious about the insanity that is the student council. If they were the reason that Ruka is leaving...why would he want me to take his place? I thought we had respect for each other. He also wouldn't involve me in anything he didn't think I could handle.


	3. Chapter 3

After class, I go to our usual spot, but he's not there; but as I leave there he is.

"Tell me why exactly you're leaving," I say.

"Tell me why you're so dam protective of your locket," he answers, wagging his sword at me. I pick mine up from the bench.

Trade for trade, that's the way it always goes when information is at stake. There is no 'you first.' The first person to get hit is the first person who has to spill.

I have to go first, "It's reminder," I say, cautiously, hand instinctively moving to hold it," something...someone I can't let go of. They left school...right before you took over as Captain."

He pokes my arm half-heartedly with the end of the epee given I'm not paying attention to him any more, "Umei-kun?"

I shake my head.

He must realize because of the tone he uses when he doesn't voice the name, "Oh," he says, "Well, we all have things we cling to, whether they're good for us or not."

I spring towards him, and he deflects. We spar some more, "So, why are you leaving?"

"You know the rules when this is about information."

"True," I duck down, and jab his thigh, "So, why are you leaving?"

"I'm going into hospital."

I pull the sword back, given he hasn't moved, "How long have you known?"

"Several weeks," he thrusts towards me off handed.

I skid back and duck around. It feels suddenly like someone's watching us, but I don't see anyone in the glances I snatch, while parrying or being parried. A touch to the knee, "Why did you really want me to join the council?"

"What else are you going to do while I'm gone?" he counters, "I won't be around to spar with."

I suppose he has a point on that one.

A feint, which I fall for, and my shoulder gets pinged, "So, why so against it?"

"I don't like being forced into things, you know that," I trip him, he rolls. I catch his side as he flips up, and lower my face towards his, "Why didn't you just ask me?" I move my sword to disarm him. His skitters across the paving and hits the wall.

"This is much more fun."

"Don't let Kiryuu rub off on you," I tell him, checking my blade while he retrieves his weapon.

"I think the same warning should go for you," he pauses, picking up the sword, "without the 'off'."

"Please," I counter both him and his jab, "Did I say I was joining?"

He backs me up a few paces, and I stand and defend a few more times, before I deign to do more than block, "As I said, what else are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Do you believe all that bull about revolutionizing the world?"

"There are some pretty strange things going on," he admits, "Kiryuu's actually pretty good with a sword."

"How actually?"

"I haven't beaten him yet..."

I arch any eyebrow, "Really, now?" I block, and we wind up almost face to face, blades crossed very near the hilt.

"You're interested?"

I pull back, "I will admit I'm intrigued. The only sword Kiryuu's known to be talented with is not this kind."

He laughs, "Besides Kiryuu needs to be kept on guard. It will drive him crazy to be put off by you."

I ignore that remark, and step to wipe off my sword.

"You're leaving?" he asks.

"I've had enough."

"Are you joining?"

"I'll think about it."

I get back to my room, and the ring envelope is tacked to my door again. I did leave it on their table after all. I pick it up and waggle it between my fingers feeling the weight of it, and then set it down. Why should a ring mean so much?


	4. Chapter 4

The envelope is on my table still when I wake up. I don't quite remember leaving it there, and it's only when I glance at the clock I realize that it's very early in the morning, and I have several hours. I also know I'm not going to get back to sleep. The envelope is bugging me. There's a part of me that wonders if it would be so bad. The student council gets privileges that is for sure. I might not have to continue scaring off room mates, and actually get a room to myself, with little effort. Temptation of other things…but is it worth it?

To duel over Himemeya. Why?

What's the point? Oh, right, they want the power to revolutionize the world, which is apparently in some tiny little girl. Sure.

I shower and dress, slip the envelope into my pocket, and begin a walk around the school grounds. There are certain places which are good to go to when I need to think. A fountain, in particular, is one of my favorite places. I find it quite easily without even really concentrating, particularly as there aren't exactly many other people around. I can hear some sounds as if there are people fooling around in the bushes somewhere, but it's not worth my time right now to try and get blackmail material. There are other more important things that are bugging me.

The power of miracles. Kiryuu said. Miracles.

It reminds me of that time, with my sister and the boy. I remember my mother crying, so happy that she was safe, calling it a miracle over and over, and there were the medical people zipping the boy up in a bag. Some miracle. Tit for tat. His for hers. I always wondered what it was he did that meant he had to die so she would love. What was so special about her over him? And who is that trying to sneak up on me?

"Penny for your thoughts, Arisugawa-kun?" he purrs.

"I sincerely doubt you could afford my thoughts," I remark, not turning around to face him.

Kiryuu sits down next to me, anyway. One thing I have observed well about the student council president is that he takes his office _seriously_. I try not to smirk. Well, seriously as long as it means he has dominion over everything and can get as many people as he wants into bed, probably all at once, as well. There are times I wonder if perhaps I'm not the only one he hasn't had.

"Is it true what they say about you?" he inquires.

I grant him a sideways look without turning towards him properly, "I wouldn't know. It really depends who they are."

"Hm," he says, not giving any indication of what he was talking about. It's very possible he's just trying to bait me. I can see I'm not the only one around here who likes to toy with people, or who likes to know things. Is it all deliberate? That paranoid part of me wonders if they're doing it on purpose…dropping tid-bits of information just to ensnare me? I wonder how much Ruka told them about me. Kiryuu's face gives nothing except slight amusement. I have a sneaking suspicion I'm starting to feel what some of the low level fencing students feel like when Ruka or I are surveying them before that last poisonous strike.

Ruka has never bested this 'man'.

"So, did you follow me here? Or do you actually have an appreciation for nature?"

Kiryuu laughs, "Ah, Arisugawa. I thought you knew me. I have an appreciation for beauty."

"Ah. You have me then. I was wrong."

"I have you?" he arches an eyebrow.

I seal my face down and level him in my eyes, "You'll be admiring your own reflection then. I'm surprised you're not occupied of an evening."

"Occupation doesn't always take a whole night," he points out, "but then I wonder, have you ever been occupied?"

"I have things which keep me occupied," I consent, "but not necessarily of a manner that you would be familiar with."

"Or maybe so," he says, tossing his head back as he stretches his back, bracing his arms on the fountain walls, one hand moving to less than an inch from my thigh.

"Tell me, Kiryuu, the council really spends all it's time dueling over this Himemeya?"

"Not all it's time," he admits, "Sometimes we just engage in verbal sparring matches with other people as a cure for boredom. Sometimes we party. Sometimes we might even go to class."

I shake my head, and look back towards the buildings. He is looking off towards something else. I turn back and allow my eyes to follow where he's looking. Off in the distance, across campus, some sort of tower, past an area of the grounds I haven't been to before, "What is that?"

"It leads to the dueling arena," he remarks, "Why? Are you interested?"

"I'd be lying if I said you hadn't peaked my curiosity with all this End of the World, revolutionary crap."

He chuckles, "Well, I know what they say about curiosity and cats," he says, "does the same apply to leopards?"

I can see this is not going to help my thinking clearly at all. I stand up. He remains, leaning back, casual in appearance, watching me sideways through part of his red hair, which is falling over his face. I realize that his shirt is open, and there's nothing else underneath, of course, as I glance back at him.

"Well, I believe my need for night air is passed," I tell him, "So, I'll bid you good night."

"Already?" he asks, "I can't entice you to keep me occupied?"

"Perhaps you should occupy yourself for now, I think I've kept you occupied enough already."

"Not nearly enough," he replies.

"Well, it's going to have to do you, because I'm going back to my room."

"I'll walk with you."

"There's no need. I do know the way. I've lived there for quite some time."

He stands up, slowly, making noise as though he's stretching. I turn away from him and start walking, the long way back. It's not as though he doesn't know where I live, but I'm curious to see how far he takes it, and slightly disappointed that he doesn't follow.

I doubt the student council president would deign to deliver little 'join us' notes to one of their subject's rooms. I wonder who does. I wonder where he is going. He's walking across the campus, in the direction he was looking earlier, this arena…and someone else is walking towards him. I don't need to be close to recognize Ruka's outline.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

So much for going back to my room; if it were anyone else walking across campus in the middle of the night I would follow at a discreet distance. I'd wait just long enough to find out something incriminating and then use it to my advantage, but this is Ruka. I'm not going to treat him like a common student. There's part of me that just wants to wait it out and ask him in the morning, let him have his privacy with his night time walk, but the rest of me crosses across the concourse a different way so that I can be near a pillar and approach him from the front as he comes around a corner.

He stops and looks over at me, "You're up late," he says, after a moment of consideration.

"As are you," I counter.

"At that you have me," he remarks.

I arch an eyebrow at him, leaning against the pillar, "I have you?"

He gives me a quizzical look.

"Sorry," I relent, "I was just verbally sparring with Kiryuu my sense of innuendo is a little…" and I elect to not finish the remark, not sure where exactly I will take it. Kiryuu and Ruka are very different animals.

"…with Kiryuu?" he glances off, to that same point.

"So, where are you going?" I pursue.

"I have some business to attend to," he says, "you won't be interested, and you'll think it boring and foolish."

"I see," I say, "So this must either mean more from the wondrous council or you've decided to boink Filby."

"Perhaps you shouldn't talk to Kiryuu any more he's quite warped your brain," Ruka puts a hand on my shoulder as he starts to move passed me again, "I have to be going though. These things can't be left long especially considering the length of my remaining time…here," and he disappears down the pathway towards the tower in the distance. Part of me wants to follow, but the majority of me is frozen to the spot. I'm glad that no one else is around to see this, because something has just struck me cold.

Ruka might not be coming back.

Hospital. He's going to hospital, and if it was something trivial he would have brought it up long before now. We would have picked it apart with jokes and witticisms as we sparred, and he would have been there and back again so many times over. He didn't bring it up which means it has him worried.

If it has him that worried then it must be very serious. He still hasn't properly told me why it is that he's going in or what's going on, and despite the games we make out of extracting information from each other, overall we do tell of things that have happened or are happening to each other, until now I thought the only thing we didn't talk about was the council, because he knew my opinion and thought it a waste of time to try and change my mind. Do the council members know what's going on?

I'm on my way back to the dorm room wondering what I'm going to do exactly; the damned ring is the be all and end all of this. I'm not stupid, but I'll be damned if they're going to know more about all of this than me.

So, there, we have it…I have two weaknesses. Now I know.

I stop part way down the corridor I've made it to. I've got to rebuild before I go anywhere or I'm going to do something telling and foolish. I should leave them to their games and be done with it, confront Ruka directly. Sneaking around following them to midnight tower rendez-vous is just going to get me into trouble because it will show too much.

If I can find my way back to the terrace where the council meeting was being held perhaps I can find something out while they're occupied with whatever it is they're doing at the tower. I make my way around the outside of the school building. The whole place is dark. I can see some lights in a few of the dorms as I go, but I'm in shadow and keeping low as I can and quiet as I can. I doubt anyone would dare turn me in if they saw me. There is my reputation.

Thinking on that just makes being in the council all the more appealing though.

Rank, privilege, the chance of destroying things from the inside if I find them to be unfavorable, and answers, answers are a very appealing reason, one of the most. Who says I have to stay? This would just be temporary until Ruka comes back.

If he comes back.

I find myself in two places at once.

There's the me I'm more comfortable with, assertive, assured, if somewhat bitter, and then there's the smaller me, the one which has more power, the one that some times wakes me clinging to its locket at night while trying not to cry. Both these versions of me are looking at each other across a widening gyre, and both of us are going to fall into it if we're not exceedingly careful.

I cut across a corner of the court yard to where the elevator to the terrace is. The door way is closed to go up, of course, and locked. I'm not adept at lock-picking, nor do I have the tools. The lock, now that I have time to study it is strange. It takes me a moment to realize that you need to have a council ring to operate it.

Note to self. Find designer of this school and kick his butt.

Given that's not immediately possible I find myself back there as quickly as I can clutching the envelope with the ring inside, which had mysteriously found it's way on to my locker. That was faster to get back from than my room but still creepy. Who the hell is breaking into my room all the time? Once I have more answers I will know whose life to make miserable for going in and out of my things like a damn stalker.

In the mean time. I have to put this ring on.

I have to put this ring on.

I have to accept this ring.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I don't even want to think about how long it's been since I've posted anything to but for some reason I've been hankering to write fanfiction again lately. To be honest I expected myself to write something about **Saiyuki** given that's what I've been watching most recently, but instead this comes out instead. I hope I can wrap it up within another chapter or two and in less than five years. I'll also note that I tweaked the end of chapter 5 just a little bit as I uploaded this. _

SIX

Slowly I turn the envelope over in my hand. I'm angry with myself about it again. My brain is making me think of the ring as a poisonous snake. Putting the ring on is worth getting the answers. Who is going to know I've done it? No one is here. Who designs an elevator lock so there's absolutely no way to get up there without having a ring on? It's not as if I can't take it off again afterwards put it back in the stupid envelope and shove it up Kiryuu's…anyway.

I carefully peel back the rose seal so it doesn't tear, and then the flap at the top. There is a small card inside. It looks like a wedding invitation, and has my name on it again and some nonsense about the student council's very lengthy and superior selection process, and the ring. All this fuss for a pink rose on a white band. I let it sit in the palm of my hand for a moment but slipping it on my finger. It ticks me off how comfortable it feels there.

On the other side of the card is written, "If it cannot hatch from it's shell, the chick will die without ever truly being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't break the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell, for the Revolution of the World."

What are these people on?

This isn't how you join a council. There are supposed to be elections, campaigns, perhaps even a buffet, not a near midnight dark corridor secret ring used to go into a dark elevator and find a secret meeting patio. Either way the door slides open and I step into the elevator.

It's open, with just metal gates separating me from a drop down the side of the tower, and despite the loud click when I put my—the ring into the lock no one came running to stop me. The ride up to the top of the tower feels three times as long as when I went up it with Ruka. I'm not sure what to expect when the gate opens again at the top of the tower, but this wasn't it.

There's just a table with three chairs, a couple of trees and the bench. There's an envelope on the table though with that same rose seal on it and a set of binoculars. As I cross to the table I realize what I hadn't seen before because I was too angry from here you can see all the way across campus to the "Forbidden" forest though everyone looks like model people from here, little colored dots flitting around. I pick up the binoculars knocking the letter. As I pick it up "Arisugawa Juri" is written across the front of it. This is getting more than a little annoying. Maybe whoever it is has just put these all over campus figuring that I'll show up somewhere sooner or later. That's a much more appealing explanation than someone being able to predict my every move.

I sit down on the wall and look through the binoculars towards the forest. I've always been curious about that place and I've known for a while that the council is the only people who can go in there and looking through the binoculars and I can see Ruka and Kyouchi arguing down there by the forest entrance. There's some sort of structure I can make out which I hadn't seen before. It looks like a strange table from here. I sit back, setting down the binoculars and looking at the letter.

"We've got to stop meeting like this Arisugawa-kun," Kiryuu's voice, "People will talk."

"You talking I'd believe though I doubt anyone would believe what you say if it's about me." I remark.

"You might be right." He said, "but time will tell."

I almost go to move my hand, but it would have to be obvious to him that I must have put the ring on. I can't help but feeling I'm sunk. I didn't hear the elevator. He must have been up here this whole time.

"and what will it tell exactly?" I ask.

"Ah, now, that would be telling." He sits down beside me, facing the opposite way back towards the patio, leaning against the tower wall. He glances down towards the forest, and then puts his hand towards mine, "May I?"

I push the binoculars towards him. He looks through them for a moment and frowns.

"Disappointing." He says after a moment, "I came up here to watch a fight."

I say nothing. All this talk of dueling is starting to make me sick.

"You're not going to read your letter?" he asks, "End of the World sends them for a reason."

It's all I can do to stop myself repeating back to him what he said in a high-pitched voice. Though I do take the letter with me when I leave.

"It's a shame," Kiryuu remarks as the gates of the elevator close in front of me, "If there's anyone who could use the power or miracles right now it's Ruka." I see him giving me a sly smile as I push the button and the elevator starts it's long downward journey away from him.


End file.
